


I'm Falling For Your Smile

by Bluefxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Kissing, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this quote:</p><p>“every time she laughs<br/>she hopes he's watching...<br/>not so that he sees she's happy<br/>but that maybe... just maybe<br/>he'll fall for her smile<br/>just as hard as she fell for his…”<br/>- anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Falling For Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this way too close this time hahaha. 1 hour left of this day, whoops. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome~

When Eren saw Levi’s smile for the first time, he fell hard for him. He knew he felt something for the older man but seeing happiness portrayed on his face made his stomach do somersaults and he couldn’t think straight. It was at that moment that Eren made it a point to smile, to laugh, whenever he was around Levi. For the small chance, that Levi might get the same rush Eren had when he saw Levi’s for the first time.

-

Eren’s POV

I was sitting in a near empty room at the old Recon Corps headquarters. Furnished with only a long wooden table, some chairs scattered around it, and an old wooden cabinet, there was nothing special about it. Rain was pouring outside and you could hear every drop coming down inside that room. I sat at one end of the table as Levi sat at the other, waiting for Hanji and Erwin to show up so we could finally begin this meeting. 

“Did you want me to make some tea?” I looked towards Levi who was probably subjected to memorizing the grains in the table because of how late the other 2 were. He rose his gaze to meet mine and simply nodded.

Slowly backing my chair up, trying not to disturb the quietness of the room, I got up and went over to the cabinet and started preparing the tea. Once brewed, I brought over a tray of some cups, as well as the tea, to the table. I sat a cup in front of Levi and poured the hot liquid with shaky hands. Too nervous for my own good.

“Hey, Eren, if you dare spill one drop on me or the table, you’ll be cleaning this whole room again.” I could feel his gaze on me and I knew my face was heating up fast. I nervously laughed and as soon as my job was done, I walked back to my chair. After pouring myself some tea, I leaned back into my chair and tried to keep myself from falling asleep. The constant tempo of the rainfall didn’t help much.

I could hear light footsteps outside and then a gust of cool air came through the room. I slowly brought my gaze to the door and saw Erwin there with the door open. 

“Sorry we’re late” He said. “The rain got worse and we couldn’t see very far in front of us. We took it slow just in case.”

“HELLLOO-” Hanji was running towards the door but when she was just about to step inside, *SLAM* She slipped and fell right on her butt. 

The room went back to being completely silent and I couldn’t help but break it with the laugh begging to be released. I hung my head backwards and laughed. Just a little at first, but then into a loud almost obnoxious one. My jaw started getting sore as I heard Erwin and then Hanji join in.

I peeked one eye open to see if maybe Levi was looking at me. He wasn’t. My heart dropped as I managed to fake my laugh until we were all calmed down. I shouldn’t be this disappointed, he’s been in the room with me while i’ve laughed before, so what would make this time any different? But...still. God, love is so weird.

But then I heard a small chuckle, so small that if you weren’t looking for it, I guarantee you wouldn’t hear it. And it was coming from the man across the table. A small smile formed on his face as he let one laugh escape from those soft, thin lips before he brought his tea to his mouth. 

Levi POV

After Hanji managed to probably break her ass on the concrete outside, a sweet laugh started filling the air. Slowly I turned my eyes towards it and found Eren, head leaned backwards, chest shaking and eyes pinched closed, laughing uncontrollably. The small wrinkles formed at the edges of each eye were begging to be kissed and his now prominent cheekbones pressed towards them. He seemed so carefree. Humanity's last hope wasn’t caring about what he might have to do tomorrow, wasn’t thinking about the possibility of his death, just simply living in this moment...and I admired that. His smile was so genuine I was jealous of it. To be able to throw away any worries, that was something I couldn’t just do everyday.

I forced my eyes from him and looked down to my cup as I looked at my glass. His smile was embedded into my brain and there was no way I could get rid of it, not that I wanted to anyways. It was something I cherished since the first time I saw it.

When I grabbed my cup, I let a small laugh escape. Not from Hanji slipping, but from the contagiousness of Eren’s laugh. Taking a sip of my tea I brought my gaze slowly up to meet a pair of eyes already staring back at me. 

We both froze. Did he know I watched him laugh? My heart started beating fast and i, as normally as I could, brought my gaze back to my glass. I hoped a little, just a little, that he might of seen my small laugh, and that it might of had some effect on him. Like his did to me. Bringing my thoughts back to reality, I felt my face heat up a little bit. I put my usual stare on my face and turned towards Erwin, who was helping Hanji up. He closed the door and took a seat at the table.

-

Eren’s POV

Probably several hours went past as we discussed what the next experiments had in store for me. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but listening to Hanji talk about the titans can only be interesting for so long.

I let my eyes wander over to Levi who had his head tilted slightly down, concentrating on the subject. His hair was covering his eyes slightly and the constant exhale coming from his nose made the black strands fly away from him only to return to his face to repeat the process.

I was caught in a daze when Hanji began calling my name. I refocused my gaze and sat up quickly, knocking down my now cold tea to have it spill down the table and then proceed to drip on my pants. 

Hanji was busy laughing and pointing at me while Erwin was up fetching a towel of somesort. I wondered if Levi was laughing perhaps. Brining my gaze to where he was sitting, I saw him look to one side and softly laugh. He brushed it off as a cough as he reached his hands above his head, stretching out his probably cramped body. Though this definitely made me embarrassed, I couldn’t help my stomach from filling itself to the brim with butterflies. Everytime he laughed, it just made me fall for him over and over again. 

I took the towel Erwin eventually found and wiped off the table before dabbing my pants of the tea.

“What I was trying to ask Eren, was if you were okay with transforming tomorrow to do some endurance testing,”

“Um, ya, I guess that’s fine.” Not that I had much of a choice. Afterall, I was in the custody of the Recon Corps. 

“Okay, we’re done here.” Levi said. “I’ll bring Eren back to his cell.” He pointed at me. “And you,” He pointed towards Hanji “try not to slip and break anything on the way out.”

“Of course Levi~” Hanji responded. She and Erwin pushed away from the table and began their venture back to home.

-

Levi’s POV

Eren was walking in front of me and kept a moderate pace up. His brown hair flopped to the rhythm of his steps and his hips swayed just slightly. The kid had a nice butt, nice to know. Woah, why did I even care? Oh yeah, I liked the kid, a lot.

We reached his cell and I grabbed the key from my back pocket and began walking towards the lock.

“Um, Levi, could I use the bathroom quickly.” Those stupid eyes were looking right at me again. Like they were trying to search my soul, they were so intense. I couldn’t pull away. “Um, Levi?”

“You’ve got 3 minutes because i’m generous. Try not to jerk off too much.” He laughed in response and immediately my stomach was back to doing somersaults. He walked away quickly and I leaned on the cell bars. My heart was busy running a marathon and I didn’t try to calm it down. The kid wasn’t due back in 3 minutes so I had no reason to do otherwise anyways.

His surprisingly straight white toothed smile popped into my head. I let it linger there for the time being. It was quite intoxicating. I couldn’t feel nothing when I looked at it. That damn smile was going to be the death of me. But the thing was, I didn’t care if it ending up being so. 

Quick footsteps sounded and I situated myself into a standing posture. He stopped right in front of me. And when I said ‘right in front of me’, I literally meant that. Mere inches separated me from him. We didn’t move at all. His slightly quicker breathing from running seemed to match the tempo my heart was beating at. How lovely.

Clearing my throat, I hear Eren whisper a small sorry as he stepped back a step. I unlocked the door to the cell and opened it up for him. He nodded his head in thanks and walked through the opening, letting his hand drag behind, swiping over mine in the process, a small quiet gasp came from my mouth. Where he touched seemed to be on fire and my heart quickened. A small chuckle came from Eren and I swear my heart just gave up on beating and just stopped working.

I started closing the door but that’s when Eren called out to me, back still turned from me.

“Levi, um.”

“Yes?”

“N-nevermind.”

“Woah, Eren. No. You stopped me from doing what I was doing so you’re going to tell me what you were going to. Now.” Mentally tapping myself on my back for keeping my voice steady, Eren turned around to face me.

He took a few steps back toward me, his tan skin glistening in the small amount of light made by the candle. His eyes found mine in the near darkness and held them there as he spoke. “J-just, keep laughing okay?”

“Eren? Did someone meet you in the bathroom? Maybe messed you up in the head a bit? I do not laugh, no time to.” There was no way he noticed such small actions. Though, I did want him to. It just wasn’t possible. I tilted my head towards him trying to encourage a response from him.

“Do you...maybe, feel uh, heh, anything?”

“Come again? Yes, my sense of touch is a okay.”

‘No I mean, I saw you laugh today-” The surprise of his words caused me to jerk slightly which made the cell door slam close the rest of the way. Startling both of us in the process. My heart was back in action but going 100 miles per hour. I needed to calm down but I couldn’t. Under his gaze I felt so not in control. He actually caught me laughing? Whatever this feeling flowing profusely throughout me was, it was making me dizzy, nauseous.

I tried to drag my gaze from his but his eyes were literally locked on mine. Giving me no leeway. “Sorry” I began to say, “c-continue.” 

“When I saw you laugh, i...i felt...ahh, what i’m trying to say is, that….i really can’t do this.”

“But you will.”

Both our gazes were shaky as we both slowly drew closer to the cell bars. He took one of his hands and threaded it between the bars to grasp right above where mine rested. His pinky finger laying on top of my pointer.

“I’m afraid i’ve fallen in love with your smile, your laugh.” My heart was down for the count again. I didn’t try reviving it, I knew Eren would only kill it again in due time. “And I was wondering if maybe you’ve fallen for mine, for me, too?”

He didn’t give me a chance to reply or react. He reached his other hand that was once hanging idly by his side, and brought it through the bars to touch my face. His large, warm hand lightly dragged down from my cheek to my jaw and tilted my face slightly to one side. He leaned in, as did I, and our lips met in the middle. The coldness of the bars on my face didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered but Eren’s lips moving against mine, first softly, but then harder. His other hand completely covered mine on the bar and squeezed it gently. 

For the first time that I could remember, I actually forgot about the fear of titans outside. I forgot about the pressure on me to bring Humanity's peace back to the people. I forgot about everything. And for once, I actually felt at peace.

Eren continued kissing me passionately as his tongue met mine and eventually controlled the kiss completely. His hand now resting on the nape of my neck played with the small hairs and there which only made my heart race faster.

Eren pulled away first, giving me one, two, three short kisses before he rested his forehead on mine. His breathing was just as fast as mine. 

“I don’t want you to stop smiling, to stop laughing, ever. Please.” And with those words, I knew we both understood each other’s feelings completely. The want for the other to fall in love with the other.

We both smiled softly to each other, and I still felt at peace.


End file.
